The pain
by Nekocin
Summary: [AUish, One shot] This is a short oneshot story which had been bugging me uite some time. It's short and I've tried posting it last night, but no luck.


The Pain  
Author: Nekocin  
E-mail: animecrush@sr.net  
Type: Original  
Warning: Angst I hope it doesn't suck or just plain normal.  
Pairing: -_-' you decide, maybe none  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from Gundam Wing belong to me. So I don't own any of the characters...  
  
Author's note:  
This idea kept poking me when I was going to work on my Biology thesis, so I've to write it down before I'll go crazy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cold. Very cold... hard... something very hard. Where am I? Why am I here? What is this place?   
  
I groaned as I slowly wanted to move my limbs... then it hit me. Pain. A stinging pain. What happened to me?   
  
I tried opening my heavy eye lids and winced when the darkness was veiling itself on my heavy lids.   
  
The pain stung and the cold was biting my skin. I wanted to sit up...  
Then suddenly all the pain in either my arms or legs stormed through all directions in my body like a river stream... only a painful one instead of the river's gracefulness.  
  
What happened? I stopped moving myself and felt the cold creeping deeper under my skin.   
  
I winced as I tried to sit up, adjusting to my weariness and consciousness... I blinked at the cold ceiling. A dungeon? Am I captured? By who? And why?   
  
I lied on the cold floor and stared confused at the cold ceiling. A lot of questions went through my head.   
  
Where am I? A dungeon? So, why am I here? Why am I feeling pain? Did someone knock me out? How did I end up in here? Who are those who captured me? Why do they need me in here?   
  
And of course... there's no one here to answer my questions. Ugh... I may be having memory losses or so. I can't remember anything how I end up in here.  
  
I felt dizzy and glanced around the little cold room. My eyes caught the thick crimson liquid in which I was lying. Blood. It wasn't dried anyways. Is it mine? How come?  
  
Slowly and carefully I tried to sit up again, biting on my lower lip to keep the pain in. I was never used to let all my pain flow out and scream... I was never used to this overwhelming pain.   
  
The pain. I winced again as I limply moved towards a wall against which I can lean my body. Ah... damn... the pain, I felt my bones were moving limply also, my muscles stretched and another great pain caught me by surprise.  
  
A warm liquid streamed through my teeth... What the? Oh... I must have bruised my lip when the pain streamed out from all directions again.   
  
And the floor.  
It was hard... cold... and dirty. As if no one had ever cleaned it, or went in it. So am I a prisoner now? What's my purpose to stay alive?   
  
I don't remember... I moved slowly with all the pain in which my body had kept hidden by any outsiders towards the nearest wall. Finally. I've reached my destination and panted. I huffed and stopped biting on my lower lip.  
  
The cold air rushed through my lungs and streamed through my head. The pain in my arms were worst actually, while my legs were just kinda frozen. I can tell... the cold must have caught them first.  
  
My shoulder hurt... the pain was almost unbearable when I sat up. It was coming into my senses like the cold wind... what happened to my shoulder?  
  
I winced when I tried to look at my shoulder on my left side. My clothes on that side bathed in dried blood. So... I've a wound there. How did that happen?  
  
One guess. I winced again when I tried to lean against the wall... there must be a bullet in there. No wonder the pool of blood in which I was lying a minute or two ago.  
  
Whoever caught me is such a jerk. Can't he even treat my wounds or something?  
Puh... who cares anyways? As if he's another peace worker.   
  
I'm a prisoner right now. But what bad have I done? What crime have I committed to be so pained?   
  
I felt a headache was coming up... why in all way do I've to be in this state? What happened to me?   
  
A lot of questions from earlier spun around in my head and the headache won't go away. It was getting worst. I closed my eyes, trying to rearrange all my thoughts.   
Oh, the pain. I want it to be taken away.  
  
Something flashed through my thoughts and startled me. What was that? I... was... fighting? Why?  
  
I've no idea what that mean... I mean... if I was fighting... wait. If I was fighting, then there's by every chance that someone shot me. The bullet in my shoulder.  
  
I winced as I pressed the my hand on the wound, trying to keep myself from losing a lot of blood. So... that explains this... My eyes glanced around the room.   
  
Somehow I managed to have seen a few other guys, just like me... they were fighting. Who are those guys? Do I know them?  
  
Again my head began to spin, I felt dizzy. I heard strange shots and looked around. What was that? Someone thrashed down the door and a soldier fell flat on the ground.   
  
What happened to him? I winced when I looked up. There was someone standing in front of the door. I couldn't make out who he was, but still he seems familiar...   
  
"Get up!" He ordered. Where have I heard that voice before? I smirked weakly. Doesn't he know that I'm quite injured? I can't feel my legs moving! Then it hit me. I know him!!  
  
He is... "A-are you my death?" I thought out loud. A cold silence entered the picture and I've been anxiously waiting for his answer for about a few minutes or so... I don't know.   
  
He didn't even utter a word and smirked weakly again. "Guess so, huh?" "I would be if I had the chance to kill you right now!" he cut in as he was pointing something at me. I blinked a few times and tried to make out his face in that blurry figure.   
  
So he's not my death. Then why am I still here? Isn't this the place where I should die? Who is this guy? My next dark angel or something? I gasped for breath as the pain was stinging under my skin.  
  
The blurry figure in front of me kneeled in front of me and pulled me out of my sitting position. I flinched and winced as soon as I felt the pain drilling in to me. "Let's go" he said in a clear voice as I felt myself weighing on his shoulder.  
  
He began dragging me out of the dark room. I had to blink a few times before I can adjust to the lighted room. Something stung in my head and it was as if it was ready to explode. It hit me...  
  
"Heero?..." I can only mutter as I fell unconscious.  
  
.... OWARI ....  
  
_ OH NO! What did I do this fic?!!! It wasn't supposed to end like that. Oh well... I've actually finished another of my bad one-shot fics. 


End file.
